


The One Where Hadie and Nonny Totally Do It (During The Zombie Apocalypse)

by Astr



Series: AU-gust 2020 [5]
Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton), Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:19:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25604962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astr/pseuds/Astr
Summary: AU-gust prompt: 5. Post-Apocalypse auAfter the Zombies came, all Nonnie could do was hold tight to his loved ones and fight to the death if need be. He was never supposed to be the sole survivor of his family. He felt he would never love again. Then Hadie came along and he had something to fight for again.
Relationships: Hadie/Nonnalie Stayne
Series: AU-gust 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853722
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	The One Where Hadie and Nonny Totally Do It (During The Zombie Apocalypse)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Descended_from_Hufflepuffs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descended_from_Hufflepuffs/gifts).



> Give it up for day 5!

"You look like hell. Trust me. I would know."

Well, at least his dying hallucination was pretty. Such lovely eyes. After losing everything and everyone, at least he had that.

"You aren't dying."

_ What? _

"I just said you aren't dying. Or well, you are, just not as much as you think you are. You're dying as much as average. I guess."

_ Okay what in the name of Salazum Grum- _

"I'm Hadie. By the way. You're hot. Wanna fuck?"

Well. Yeah. Dying as much as average (whatever that meant), he was absolutely done not taking these kinds of chances.

"You're huge. But I bet you're a sweetheart in bed. We could have a lot of fun… Ever had another man inside you?"

The invitation was tantalizing, and he shook his head. The man tutted.

"Well, if you like, that'll change. Why don't we-"

And then Nonnalie saw the biter. Quick as he could (for apparently still being dying), he threw his knife, blinking over and retrieving it, slamming it down one more time for good measure. Great. Now he had black goop all over his nice leathers. Still.

"Sorry about that. You were saying something about getting out of this hell hole?" He rumbled quietly.

The man grinned and licked his lips. Nonnalie felt like he was being eaten with those clear blue eyes.

Maybe he had at least one night left in him.

Three hours later they were at a reasonably nice house. Clearing it out silently, Nonnalie wondered (not for the first time) how he had gotten here. How the zombies had gone from Topside to Underland, wiping and chasing and pillaging.

He hadn't expected to survive. Alone. No Hatters or Hares or Ravens or annoying but charming card soldiers. No Queens to love and fear in equal measure. On the plus side, no fathers with impossible legacies.

But, there  _ was _ this man. Beautiful. Quirky. Strange. Hot.

Apparently horribly concussed. No one wanted to bed Nonnalie Stayne. He was too big or too shy or too emotional or too much something else.

_ "You're huge. But I bet you're a sweetheart in bed." _

Maybe? He wouldn't know. He'd never gotten that far.

Still, he was dying (as much as average? He'd have to ask what manner of riddle that was).

"Hey big guy. You look lost. Want me to show you the way?"

He startled, looking up, then down, at those eyes.

"Sorry."

"Don't be. Apocalypse and all, you're forgiven for getting a little side tracked."

"You aren't joking?"

"About wanting to fuck you? Never."

Well what a frabjuous day.

"You sure you don't have a head injury?"

"Pretty sure. Come along. Or have you changed your mind? That's okay."

_ That's...okay? To change minds? Even after yes? _

"It really is. Promise." The smile seems genuine.

Nonny blushed and took the offered hand.

Maybe the end of the world wasn't well, the end for him.

Still, it would be nice to find a bed that fit. They settled for raiding the fridge for something edible (and fizzy alcohol that took off the edge), and piling the pillows and blankets on the floor.

Nonny stripped, starting to feel the most pleasant heat. Especially when he saw Hadie was further along, already completely nude.

In the morning, he would relish the feeling of, for the first time, being just the right size.


End file.
